


Little Red Doppelganger

by zistysfosgerald



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Doppelganger, F/F, Is a Doppelganger, Lesbian Rape, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn Gunn/OFC: when seventeen year old Alissa goes into the mystical woods to deliver goodies from her mother's garden to her grandmother, she certainly wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Doppelganger

"You be careful, Alissa. You know how dangerous the woods are, be careful of the woods and the doppelgangers. You know how they are when they don't get what they want. I love you, Alissa," Alissa's mother said as she handed her the basket of goodies. She was worried about her daughter going alone without a strong man, but unfortunately her brother was out of town with his girlfriend.

"I love you too, mother. I just wish you wouldn't worry so much, y'know?" Alissa gave her a small smile. Trying not to hurt her mother's feelings. She was just as capable of doing things on her own without her brother, Joni. After all, she was older than him. He was only fifteen, but they treated him like he was older than her.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you'll be safe, so I asked the neighbors' if their daughter would go with you!" when her mother informed her of who was going with her, Alissa wanted to gag. It was the town's lesbian who had a crush on Alissa for almost two years.

"Mother, why Lynn? She isn't going to protect me!" Alissa said as she headed for the door, and just as she was about to open the door, Lynn walked up to it.

"Oh goodie! She's here!" Alissa's mother cheered as Alissa dreadfully opened the door.

"Hey, Alissa! It's good to see you!" Lynn smiled as she gave Alissa a hug. There was something different about her, but she couldn't figure it out.

"I see you shaved some of your hair off, it looks... good," Alissa said as she tried to not sound like a total bitch.

"Yeah! Thanks sweetie," she winked, which made Alissa feel uncomfortable.

"You two should get going, it's going to get dark soon," Alissa's mother said as she pushed the two girls out the door.

~~~

By the time Alissa and Lynn got to the entrance of the woods, it had started to get dark. Even though Alissa was terrified, she wouldn't admit it. Especially not to Lynn, there was something strange about her that was different from the last time she had saw her.

"I'm tired, can we stay here for the night? I did bring a tent with me, we just have to set it up," Lynn said as she stopped to catch her breath. Alissa rolled her eyes at Lynn before sighing.

"Fine, we'll stay here for tonight, but I swear if you get us killed, I will haunt you forever." Alissa said as she placed the goodies on the ground, along with her backpack.

"Yay, thank you Alissa!" Lynn smiled, and the two got to work on the tent.

~~~

"We're finally done with this stupid fucking tent!" Alissa cheered, and Lynn smirked.

"Yeah, I guess we are, Liss!" Lynn said, and when Alissa turned to face her, she had an evil smile on her face. That's when it hit her... that wasn't Lynn.

Nobody called Alissa 'Liss' besides her grandmother, and that terrified her even more.

"Y-you called me 'Liss'!" Alissa's eyes went wide with fear. She was completely afraid of whoever this was.

"Yeah? So?" She said with that same evil smirk on her face.

"Wh-who are you?" Alissa asked, and the person before her smiled.

"I'm a monster, Alissa."


End file.
